Living The Dream
by SuperCess
Summary: Kurt's in New York and he's living the dream! Though there's one thing missing in this dreamlike reality: Blaine. A Klaine Week 2012 Special! For Day 5: Graduation and College


**Summary:** Kurt's in New York and he's living the dream! Though there's one thing missing in this dreamlike reality: Blaine.

**A/N:** _In celebration of Klaine Week 2012! For Day 5: Graduation and College. __Again, this was written in a spur of the moment and in a torn page of my sketch pad. Very random thoughts and ideas. Enjoy. :) _

_P.S. You can read my other fic called_ **THE BOX ,** _this one is kind of a part 2 of that fic__ . :)_

_P.P.S. Holy sh*t! Thanks for the person who reviewed! I edited that part. :) You're right, it wasn't exactly realistic. Haha. So sorry, I just published this on a whim. Thanks for pointing it out though! :)_

* * *

><p><strong>LIVING THE DREAM<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Congratulations!"<em>

"_You've graduated!"_

Kurt was living the dream; he was in New York and he had been admitted to NYADA. It's awesome but he missed Ohio, he missed his dad, he missed the choir room, he missed his friends but most importantly, he missed Blaine.

Sure, they had been in touch since he moved to New York but being with him in person is what Kurt craved the most. His hand unconsciously found its way to his chest, gripping his ring necklace tightly.

'_It's a promise that I'll always be with you, no matter what.'_

He remembered Blaine's words like it was yesterday. He sighed as he started slapping his face to get himself out of the weird mood he just plunged into. In that moment, his phone vibrated and a smile crept up to his face knowing who it was in an instant.

'_**Hey Kurt, I miss you. Are you doing okay today? I just woke up and everything's really blurry right now. How are you? Does this text even make sense? I love you. – B'**_

Kurt smiled upon seeing Blaine's text message. Blaine was always like that, he wakes up in the morning, probably fumbles around his bed trying to look for his phone and texting Kurt as soon as he got a hold of it, sometimes even when his eyes are still closed.

'_I miss you too. I'm doing great Blaine. I'm eating breakfast right now. Do me a favor and get out of bed. It's already past 9 a.m. I'm sure you have a busy day ahead. I love you too. – Kurt'_

Kurt hit send and resumed eating his bagel; not even a few minutes had passed and his phone was already vibrating like mad.

'_**I'm up. I don't even know what to eat right now. If only you were here, I won't have any problems on deciding what to eat every morning. ;P – B'**_

Kurt rolled his eyes but as he was typing his message, another text from Blaine came to his phone. He opened the message first before continuing his text.

'_**And now you just rolled your eyes at your phone. I can actually picture you doing it. I'm sorry. I just woke up and I've got this raging hard-on. LOL. – B'**_

'_You never change, do you Blaine? I can't believe I'm dating a perv. O_o - Kurt'_

'_**You love it though, don't you? Haha. – B'**_

'_Just as long as you're not doing it to another person *cough*SEBASTIAN*cough*, then I'm cool with it. – Kurt'_

'_**Kurt, come on. I told you, he doesn't mean anything to me. – B'**_

'_And you just became serious. I was joking Blaine. I know you wouldn't. :P – Kurt'_

'_**You're mean, you know that? Anyway, I have something to tell you. I think I won't be able to talk to you on Skype in these coming weeks, something's up. – Blaine'**_

Kurt's face fell as he swallowed the last piece of his bagel. What was up? He wasn't seeing Blaine in person already and now he won't be seeing him online too? Life is so unfair.

'_Oh. I see. Why? – Kurt'_

'_**Shoot. Are you mad? Your text was…wait. – Blaine'**_

Kurt frowned, now his boyfriend was just acting weird. Suddenly, his phone started ringing, revealing Blaine's number. Kurt couldn't help but chuckle; maybe he really did worry Blaine with his last message.

**-Kurt? Are you there? Are you mad? I'm sorry.-**

_-Hello to you too. It's been a while since you called my phone. I'm not mad, how can you even think that?-_

**-It's just, your last message. I was worried that you got mad. There's just something that I really have to take care of. And it's urgent.-**

_-Do you mind telling me what it is?-_

**-I…I actually **_**can't. **_**I mean, right now I can't. But I'll tell you soon.-**

_-Oh, okay then. I really miss you though. It's been four months since we last saw each other.-_

**-I know. You don't know how much I miss you too. So much that it hurts, **_**literally.**_**-**

_-Blaine!-_

**-Hahaha. I can just imagine you blushing right now. You're so adorable Kurt.-**

_-And you're hopeless. Any idea on when we'll probably see each other?-_

**-Soon. I hope. Just hold onto that 'me' with you alright?-**

_-I always do.-_

Then Kurt heard Cooper calling Blaine's name aloud and saying "Blaine! There's a letter…" but Blaine cut him off with an equally loud "Shut up Coop! I'm talking to Kurt."

_-What was that about?-_

**-I have no idea but he's shouting so loud right now. Wait. Oh my god, he's comi—**

_-Blaine? Hello? Blaine? Are you there?-_

**-Hello Mr. Hummel, love of my brother's life. I'm sorry but I have to steal Blaine for a moment Kurt. He'll call you back later.-**

Kurt heard them arguing and saying stuff like "Cooper, give Kurt back to me!" and "I'm not even stealing him. I _will _steal your hair gels though if you don't listen to me right now."

_-Okay okay. I'll leave you two alone now. Bye.-_

Kurt clicked his phone off but not missing Blaine's "NOOOO! KURT! Cooper you're gonna die!" in the background. He chuckled and went on his way to NYADA to meet some of his friends to do a rehearsal for a play that they're working on.

* * *

><p>Almost three weeks had passed and still, Kurt hasn't received a single call, text or Skype message from Blaine! Hell, he's not even leaving messages on his Facebook or Twitter. Well, okay, that was an exaggeration. Of course there were a few messages since this was Blaine we're talking about here but it wasn't the usual enthusiastic Blaine; it was almost like he was avoiding him. There were only brief messages and some doesn't even make sense. This actually worried Kurt a lot. He tried asking around but none of the gang at McKinley would tell him a thing about Blaine, so he was beyond ecstatic (and mad) when his phone rang one Saturday evening.<p>

_-Hello? Blaine! You—_

**-Hey Kurt! It's Coop.-**

_-Oh. Hey Cooper, I thought you were Blaine.-_

**-You don't sound pleased to hear my voice. I'm hurt. Anyway, Blaine told me to check up on you since it's been weeks since that hobbit brother of mine called you.-**

_-It's good that he knows, I've been worried sick and no one's telling me anything!-_

**-Uhuh. Yeah.-**

_-You're not going to tell me anything too, are you Cooper?-_

**-Sorry.-**

_-Both of you are so infuriating! Fine. Anything else?-_

**-Uh-oh, you're pissed. I'm not taking any part in this. Nothing else, bye Kurt!-**

Cooper clicked the phone off and Kurt just rolled his eyes. It was another Saturday and this time, he didn't have rehearsals or anything, though rehearsals resume tomorrow. He walked towards a music bar on the upper west end where he usually hangs out to watch his friends perform.

"Hey Kurt, it's Open Mic Night. Want to sing?" Paul, his friend from NYADA, asked him as he sat down at the bar away from the crowd.

"No, I think I'll pass on this one Paul. Maybe next time." Kurt smiled at his friend. Paul nodded and left.

It's a pity Rachel wasn't there that night, the girl had been so busy since they arrived in New York because she's literally trying out on every production that calls for an audition and tonight wasn't any different.

"Alright folks, it's Open Mic Night tonight! Let's give it up to this guy from the audience." The announcer said.

Kurt wasn't really paying attention; he was busy playing around with his ring. Suddenly, the whole place was filled with screaming girls and shit like that. Kurt rolled his eyes; he didn't even hear the guy's name because of all the screaming. Clearly this person has a lot of charm.

"Hey guys. I'm new here and I'd like to dedicate this song to someone special."

Kurt could've sworn that he forgot to breathe for a moment there. Did he just really hear—? He turned his chair around as he heard Blaine doing a guitar cover of Teenage Dream. He noticed that Blaine was looking for someone in the crowd and Kurt blushed when Blaine's eyes landed on him. Blaine winked.

"You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream, the way you turn me on." Blaine sang, not tearing his eyes away from Kurt.

Kurt listened intently, his smile never leaving his face. Well this felt familiar, he closed his eyes and remembered the day when he spied on The Warblers. It definitely felt the same; there's a huge crowd but Blaine's just looking at him.

Once the song ended, Blaine said his goodbyes and left the stage. It was followed by a lot of whining from the girls in the crowd. He was instantly popular as he was pulled by some random people wanting to take a photo with him. Blaine, of course, smiled like his usual gentleman self and excused himself as he walked over to Kurt.

"Hey." Blaine smiled, standing in front of Kurt with his hands casually in his pockets as if he being there was the most normal thing in the world. Kurt's pupil was dilated for a second as he stared at Blaine. "Hello? Earth to Kurt, your boyfriend is here."

"I know. And it's not possible." Kurt replied, his hands finding it's way to Blaine's cheeks.

"I'm real." Blaine said, placing a hand over Kurt's. "See?"

Then Kurt – in an attempt to make sure that this was not a mirage or something – pulled Blaine's cheeks so hard that when he let go, it was beet red.

"Hey!" Blaine pouted, massaging his cheeks. "That's _so_ not sexy Kurt." Blaine pointed out.

"I don't care. I needed to make sure that you're not fake. What the hell are you doing here? !" Kurt squealed at the same time jumping on Blaine and hugging him tightly with Blaine hugging him back as enthusiastically.

"You should really remember that you're taller than me, I feel like we'll tumble to the ground every time you jump on me like that." Blaine chuckled, not letting Kurt go. "I'm giving you a surprise visit."

"So this is the reason why you haven't been calling or messaging me a lot for the past weeks huh?" Kurt pointed out. Blaine nodded his head in reply. "Good. I thought you were breaking up with me or something." Kurt sighed. Blaine was taken aback.

"Break up with you? That's never going to happen!" Blaine defended himself, hugging Kurt more tightly.

"I don't know how you did it but I'm glad you're here." Kurt said in a whisper, sighing in Blaine's ear.

Then they heard a collective 'aww' from the crowd behind them. It turns out that they were being watched all the time. They pulled away from each other with Kurt blushing madly and Blaine grinning like there was no tomorrow while holding Kurt's hand tightly.

"Now I can flaunt you around and nobody would care." Blaine said. "Like this." He said as he grabbed Kurt by the waist and kissed him in front of the crowd. Kurt's eyes widened but as he heard the crowd cheer, he smiled and melted into the kiss.

Once they broke off, Blaine waved to the crowd saying "Nothing to see here folks, we're leaving." He pulled Kurt outside the music bar.

"So, where's your apartment? We have a lot to catch up on." Blaine smiled knowingly. Kurt frowned, he doesn't like where this was going.

"This '_catching up'_ that you're saying, it only involves talking right?" Kurt asked, walking towards his apartment. Blaine raised his eyebrows innocently.

"Maybe. It may even involve a **lot **of screaming too." Blaine said boldly, laughing his heart out when Kurt smacked him at the back of his head.

Once they were inside Kurt's apartment, Blaine hugged Kurt from behind, breathing down on his neck. Kurt smiled.

"Let's start catching up. Cooper gave me a box." Blaine chuckled, currently sucking on Kurt's neck. Kurt tilted his head to the side for Blaine to have better access.

"Oh god, not another box. Please don't overdo it, I have rehearsals tomorrow." Kurt whispered.

"I'll try. It won't be easy since I have four months of unreleased stress in me." Blaine said before pinning Kurt on the wall and starting their business.

* * *

><p>The next morning, as usual, Kurt was feeling beyond exhausted. He wanted to stay in bed forever because he couldn't move a freakin' muscle! They really did it over the edge this time because both of them had been deprived of each other for so long.<p>

"Morning, porcelain." Blaine greeted Kurt. Kurt's head was resting on Blaine's chest as if Blaine was the taller than him. "Are you alright?" Blaine asked instantly, moving his hand up and down on Kurt's back.

"What do you think? Of course I'm not." Kurt said with a yawn. "But I can manage. Good morning Blaine." He added, giving Blaine a good morning kiss. "I really missed you a lot."

"The feeling is mutual." Blaine replied.

"So, do you mind telling me how you got here and in that music bar?" Kurt asked curiously.

"I asked Rachel about your weekends. She said both of you usually hang out over there when you don't have rehearsals. She said that it would be a great week for a visit because you don't have rehearsals that day." Blaine explained. Kurt frowned, this was getting confusing.

"I see and you've become quite popular too." Kurt said while Blaine boasted like a little kid. "Wait, what are you doing here in New York in the first place? It's expensive you know, just flying for a visit. Though I am happy." Kurt said while pointing out an obvious fact that plane tickets are expensive.

"I handed in my NYADA application yesterday afternoon." Blaine blurted out without even a warning. "That's why I was busy for the past week. I'm planning my surprise visit and I was taking care of my NYADA application. I'm sorry if I made you worry." Blaine smiled.

Kurt would've sat upright if it wasn't for the pain that he was feeling on his hip but with the way he squiggled in Blaine's arms, Blaine knew that it was a way of expressing Kurt's surprise. He laughed.

"It's hard to get surprised after a night of vigorous sex isn't it?" Blaine laughed, kissing Kurt's forehead.

"Shut up." Kurt said as he adjusted himself to be comfortable. "But you're applying to NYADA? ! You should've told me! I could've helped you!" Kurt said, looking up at Blaine.

"I told you, it was a surprise." Blaine smiled. Kurt chuckled.

"That's true." Kurt nodded. "This means that we can be together right?" Kurt practically daydreamed in front of Blaine. "This is really romantic."

"Well, I learn from the best." Blaine said.

"Who? Cooper?" Kurt laughed. Blaine snorted.

"God. NO. I'd like to think that I learned it from you." Blaine replied, holding Kurt's hand. A light touched Kurt's finger and Blaine saw the ring. "Oh, you're wearing it."

"You said I could wear it when I'm ready. And besides, I'm yours." Kurt said with a smile. Blaine nodded in agreement.

"That's true." Blaine said, tilting Kurt's face up towards him and kissing him deeply."Though we can only be together if I pass the admission exams." Blaine pointed out.

"So you must make sure that you will." Kurt retorted. Blaine nodded.

"I love you but as much as I'd love to stay here, I need to get back to Ohio." He sighed, kissing Kurt on the forehead once more.

"And I have rehearsals which I don't know how I'm going to do since I'm sore all over." Kurt whined. "I love you too." He added.

They took their time in cleaning themselves and dressing up. Once finished, they stood in front of the apartment building and said their goodbyes.

"See you soon." Kurt said, hugging Blaine tightly.

"Yeah, very soon, I hope" Blaine replied. "Take care Kurt, I love you."

"I love you too Blaine."

With a last kiss, they parted ways. Both of them will soon be living their dreams together and they'll never be apart again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_I was contemplating if I should make it more smutty but I ended up not doing so, I can't bring myself to write it. Haha. Hope you liked this one! :)_

* * *

><p><strong>March 17, 2012 [Saturday; 1:04 p.m.]<strong>

**Philippines**


End file.
